Шер-Хан
by susanivanova12
Summary: он один или их двое?


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: PG-13

Пейринг: Хан, Шерлок

Жанр: АУ, мистика, фантастика, психология

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: он один или их двое?

Статус: закончен

**Шер-Хан**

Он встает разбитый, как будто всю ночь он дрался с невидимым врагом, тело гудит от перенапряжения, пальцы подрагивают, в голове проносятся ничего (или что-то?) значащие картинки – космос, взрывы, крики, размозженная голова противника. То ли кошмар его ночей, то ли бред от усталости, то ли галлюцинации, то ли…

Может ли это быть мистикой? Космос… звездолеты… будущее... это все нереально, реален только его верный блоггер Джон, реален Майкрофт с его извечной заботой, реален Мориарти с маниакальным желанием уничтожить все и вся. А тот, другой Шерлок… или не Шерлок?

Даже во сне его преследовал этот непонятный образ: прошлое, самое начало двадцать первого века, Лондон, Бейкер-стрит (почему именно Бейкер-стрит?), наемная квартира, домовладелица миссис Хадсон, сосед по имени Джон Уотсон, ведение расследований, помощь полиции, седовласый инспектор с загорелым лицом, высокий худощавый мужчина с длинным носом и какой-то одержимостью по отношению к стране и младшему брату…

Хан не мог проснуться, пребывая в криозаморозке, не мог открыть глаза, чтобы развеять морок, он мог лишь спать и видеть сны о каком-то кудрявом выскочке с самомнением выше звезд и шире Вселенной, мог лишь желать тому мучительной смерти, как желал бы ее любому, кто коснулся тела Хана или же его разума. Хан одинаково ненавидел всех, а любил… не любил – заботился… заботился только о своей команде, которая была где-то рядом, но до которой невозможно было дотянуться даже телепатически.

Утром мало у кого бывает хорошее настроение, Шерлок Холмс исключением так же не был. До семи утра он был кем угодно, но только не гением. Впрочем…

Его сны всегда были одинаковы – погони, перестрелки, кровь и ненависть. Лютая злоба, категорическое нежелание подчиняться жалким отродьям Земли, жажда свободы и мести.

Его ум был многогранен как отшлифованный бриллиант, его разум наполнен знаниями далекого будущего, его душа – черна, а сердце мертво, он был самым могущественным, самым совершенным созданием во всей Вселенной, свирепым, умным, хитрым и… бесконечно одиноким… как и всегда, впрочем.

Шерлок, лежа в кровати рано утром, еще долго отходил от странных снов, пытаясь проанализировать каждый эпизод жизни по ту сторону яви, но сны всегда так быстротечны, сюжет их запутан и нелогичен. Анализ не получался, сон забывался… до следующей ночи, когда Шерлок снова становился им, Ханом.

Даже когда криосон остался позади, Хан продолжил грезить наяву.

В уши вливался шепот того человека из прошлого, его образ отражался в стеклах и зеркалах. Умный человек, но всего лишь человек, а плоть слаба и недолговечна.

- Кто ты? – шептал тот, другой, по ту сторону реальности.

- Кто ты? – мысленно обращался Хан к нему, но ответов так и не было.

- Кто-о-о ты-ы-ы? – спрашивали звезды.

- Кто-о-о ты-ы-ы? - вторили им взгляды команды Энтерпрайза.

- …ты? – Шерлок будто очнулся, замечтавшись, слушая далекий зов недостижимых звезд откуда-то из будущего иного мира. - Шерлок?

- М-м-м? – он повернул голову, взглянув на Джона, но почему-то увидел не его, а какого-то мальчишку с наглыми глазами и вызовом в них. Этот мальчишка… капитан… бил его от бессилия, бил, выплескивая ярость. Щенок!

- Так кто ты на балу? – переспросил Джон, уперев руки в бока. – Шерлок, какой у тебя персонаж? Ты меня опять не слушал?

- Кто-о-о ты-ы-ы? - прошептал грубоватый голос издалека, его голос, Шерлока, который не Шерлок, а тот, другой.

- Кто ты? - шепнули губы Шерлока, взгляд снова затуманился, переносясь в мир иллюзий.

Он звал, просил, угрожал, тот, земной слабый человек. Хан тщетно пытался игнорировать его голос, так похожий на его собственный, пытался увидеть сквозь видения – перед ним трясся от злости наглый щенок Кирк, даже за толстым стеклом камеры не чувствовавший себя в безопасности, но глаза видели другого человека – спокойного, синеглазого, какого-то… домашнего, уютного, почти родного. Хан едва не зарычал от ярости – у него нет родных, нет друзей, все, что у него есть – его команда, спящая в криокапсулах.

Почему тогда тот кудрявый мужчина звал его? Почему Хан видит его глазами? Кто он, этот Шерлок Холмс? Кто он Хану?

Его создали не из человеческой плоти, его не переделывали из живого, его сотворили из ДНК какого-то человека, но даже сам Хан не имел понятия, из чьей именно. Это не имело значения – всего капля крови, всего локон волос, небольшой кусочек плоти и готово – ученые сотворили чудо и самого грозного из Всадников их пресловутого Апокалипсиса.

- Шер-Хан, - прошептали губы Шерлока.

Танцующие пары на дурацком маскараде тут же затолкали его, замершего в па с какой-то женщиной. Та уже начала нервничать, побуждая продолжить танец, но Шерлок выпустил ее руку из своей и со всех ног рванул в туалет – нужно тихое место, где не будет людей, людских любопытных глаз. Почему ему вообще так важно побыть наедине? Почему в голове опять так настойчиво звучит голос того создания из будущего иного мира?

- Кто ты? – с губ сорвался единственный вопрос, когда Шерлок пинком закрыл дверь туалета и запер ее изнутри, чтобы ему не помешали.

Из зеркала на него смотрели мрачные глаза трехсотлетнего убийцы – и дело было далеко не в костюме, который Шерлок себе подобрал, руководствуясь каким-то странным побуждением. Черная водолазка, черные кожаные брюки, сапоги, длинный черный плащ с капюшоном. Пришлось даже изменить прическу, чтобы максимально походить на того мужчину из снов.

- Ты, - коротко ответило отражение, дернув подбородком.

- Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, - Шерлок повторил его жест, не отводя глаз.

- Меня зовут Ха-а-ан, - чуть тягуче произнесло отражение.

- Шер-Хан, - Шерлок оглядел видение – широкоплечий, с мощным торсом, Хан был не отражением худощавого Шерлока, но, в то же время, это был и не двойник, не клон, не генетическая память.

- Шер-Ха-а-ан, - снова тягуче повторил двойник. - Верно, мистер Холмс, - пророкотал он, - я не клон, я из другого мира, из иной Вселенной, тем более, я не твой потомок или двойник. Я – только я.

- Как и я, - отозвался Шерлок. – Тогда что это? Разрыв континуума? Дыра во времени и пространстве?

- Связь разумов, - глаза Хана сверкнули огнем ада. – Я сберегу тебя в себе, человек, ты дашь мне необходимые знания…

- Что значит «сбережешь в себе»? – нетерпеливо перебил Шерлок.

- Ты смертен, твой конец близок, Шерлок Холмс, - жестко ответил Хан. - Я стану твоим убежищем, во мне ты будешь жить вечно, вместе мы будем непобедимы.

Шерлок отпрянул от зеркала. Конец близок? Но он не собирается умирать.

- Что значит…

- Ты умрешь через считанные месяцы, я – нет. Твое «Я» перейдет ко мне, я дам тебе покой.

- Не нуждаюсь.

- Я не спрашиваю разрешения, я беру то, что считаю нужным, человек прошлого. Не пытайся возражать или искать выход – его нет. Я – лучший. Я беру лучшее и становлюсь совершен…

Худой взъерошенный тип в коричневом костюме и ярко-красных кедах коснулся плеча второго, в черном деловом костюме, черном же галстуке, в идеально начищенных черных ботинках, спавшего на кровати.

- Мастер, хватит играть временными линиями, - попросил лохматый.

- Доктор, отвали, - поморщился спавший. - Если я стал твоим пленником, это еще не значит, что я перестал быть таймлордом.

Тощий укоризненно покачал головой.

Характер его старого врага не изменился даже после сотен и сотен лет в ТАРДИС, надежно, казалось бы, оберегающей покой и мир Вселенной, но нет, Мастер и тут умудрялся пакостить.

К примеру, чем уж ему так не понравился умный детектив иного измерения и чем так приглянулся хладнокровный маньяк из второго мира? Зачем он создал дыру в Рифте? И для чего ему понадобилось совмещать два совершенно разных разума воедино?

Впрочем, как ни странно, оба человека друг на друга похожи как братья-близнецы, может, у Мастера что-то бы и вышло, если бы Доктор позволил.

- Я все равно распутаю их временные линии, ты же знаешь, - мягко попенял Доктор, положив руку на плечо врага. Тот дернул плечом, сбросив с себя ее тяжесть.

- А мне все равно, я найду других таких же похожих, - капризно протянул Мастер, даже не открывая глаз. - Во Вселенных полным-полно двойников, а убийц – и того больше.

Доктор закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Чудо еще, что внешне Мастер не похож на Хана, он бы создал связь и принялся бы уничтожать миры со скоростью мысли.


End file.
